Prior to an aircraft's flight, the pilot or pilots typically go through an aircraft checkout procedure to determine the aircraft's readiness for flight. This pre-flight check is performed on both the aircraft's physical systems (e.g., flight controls) as well as the aircraft's electrical and electronic systems (e.g., avionics, emergency systems). The pilots are able to check that the aircraft systems are able to turn on but cannot determine the internal operating condition of the systems. Additionally, the avionics system firmware version may not always be checked prior to flight.